Innocent
by Kushurimi
Summary: A sick little oneshot, born from the depths of the darker side of myself. How I envy you Zetsu for so easily showing that in yourself. This is a Zetsu fic, with an OC victim. WARNING: GORE. Rated M for a damned good reason, hope you enjoy xx


**Author's Note:** I never, nor do I, nor shall I ever own Naruto, see my profile for my full disclaimer. I do however, I guess, own the "Little Grass Nin", who I haven't actually put a name to. Meh. This is an important warning by the way. **THIS FANFICTION IS WHAT COULD BE KNOWN AS SICK. **It is rated M for an incredibly good reason, and I know this won't appeal to everyone's tastes, but I just fancied writing in this style for a change.

I wrote this story because I felt that if Zetsu was to be given such a harsh cannibalistic persona, then he might as well at least live up to it. In this fic, Zetsu captures, fucks, kills, and carries on fucking a 14 year old. This technically makes it "necropedophilia", so if you have a weak stomach, you have been warned.

**Edit: **Zetsu's darker half's speech changed to bold, thanks to Kai for pointing this out. I write my fics in notepad, where the only difference I can portray in Zetsu's speech is in bold.

Please R&R, even if to call me a sick bastard and to tell me my fic sucked. I want feedback. If people like this, I may write more.

**Hope you enjoy xx**

**Your love of pain,  
Kushurimi.**

* * *

As his teeth deftly sliced through the carcass infront of him, he pondered the capture of his latest meal. It had been way too easy. He always liked to think of himself as doing a service to the world, eating only passing ninja. So what if they would have later saved a fuedel lord? They were still shinobi, bringers of often needless death to those around them, and therefore deserved to die themselves.

Shinobi of all people should not hold double standards.

-----------------------------------------

After finishing up on his meal, he decided to search for his next. This was not ordinary practise, but he was feeling rather antsy after the disbanding of Akatsuki; and was feeling that his next meal was not certain.

"**In times like this**, one can only depend **on yourself**." He mused out loud.

His musings were answered by a small female shinobi, no older than 14 or 15, a chuunin. She wore her hair long and straight, tied neatly back so that the locks lay close to her back. He noticed, with interest, that she was not only pretty, but also had the symbol of his own village on her forehead. That and the smell. Oh the smell she gave off. It was one of pure innocence, she had not made her first kill, nor had she sacrificed that which she could not give back.

Yes, he thought, that blood would indeed be sweet.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" She called out in a soft yet powerful voice. It was understandable that she was a chuunin. It was the kind of voice subordinates would want to answer to, rather than need to.

He uttered a single word that could strike fear into the hearts of any who heard it, spoken quietly, yet loud enough, by his darker half. It was also a word that could be heard meaning two things, and when spoken by Zetsu, it often meant both.

"**Prey**."

-----------------------------------------

It was a slow growl, and she wasn't sure she'd heard it, but she took off just in case. The raw power in the voice she heard was enough, she was out on a mission to collect a special herb, five days away from the village, and she had to make it back. They were depending on her.

She sped off back in the direction she had come, in order to loop around and avoid who, or what, ever was following her. The voice had certainly been human, yet it held a very dark quality about it. The kind that said much about the speaker.

She had expected some kind of trouble passing through these woods, but in the Land of Iron there were meant to be no ninjas. Yes, bandits and thieves, but this land was meant to be free of ninjas, the Samurai protected it. She had a permit, but only because the herb was in the Land of Iron. No predatorial ninja should be in this Land...

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she nearly bounded straight into a wall of thorns. Of all the jutsu she expected to see, plant jutsu was not one of them. Only one shinobi was as capable of it too, to her knowledge. And that shinobi was...

-----------------------------------------

"Zetsu-sama. It's been a long time since that jutsu has been seen. I recognise you from the bingo books, you are an S-rank missing nin. It is my job to..." She faltered as her predator held up a hand in silence.

"**I admire your guts brat** but it really would be advisable not to try and struggle. I only have your best interests at heart, it would probably be best to cooperate, **or you will suffer a very painful death**." Zetsu said in his two-toned voice.

The smell again. That deep, intoxicating stench of fear mixed with the sweet perfumey edge of innocence, the sweat glands working overtime, giving off the scent of soon to be death.

-----------------------------------------

She was rooted to the ground, she could feel it. Both physically and mentally, although she could do something about the vines wrapped around her ankles, if only she could will her body to move. Then it hit her like a punch... literally. Zetsu's fist landed squarely in her stomach, allowing her body to move out of the state of mental paralysis that had encompassed it.

As she was bent over, she quickly made the seals for a fire clone kariwami, and appeared behind Zetsu, running as quickly as her legs could carry her away from the burning vines, and the thorny wall.

-----------------------------------------

At least this one's a bit more fun, thought the light side, silently communicating with the dark side. Yes, this one will taste good, replied the dark side.

Both halves could feel it, being of the same body. There was an insatiable hunger growing in the pit of their stomach, one that this little innocent grass nin had spawned. It would not only be their mouth that would be appeased upon the capture of this girl.

-----------------------------------------

Screw this mission, she thought to herself, they've always said that your life, in this sort of situation, is more important than keeping to the way of the shinobi. Plus there was the constant assurance that there would be no consequences in running from *him*.

:::FLASHBACK:::

_"Ok, now as your team captain, I feel it's my duty to inform you of an unofficial rule. Now I must stress this issue, you are to abide by this rule at all times, or you will die. If you see Lord Zetsu-sama, the only living S-rank missing nin of this village, you must run. Forget your pride, forget the nindo, even forget your nindo, you run. He will mercilessly kill anyone from this village, as payback for the hatred he was shown while he was here. This is not a reason to pity him, for he will show you no mercy. After death, much worse will surely follow."_

_"What do you mean Sensai?" replied the much younger grass nin."_

_"Lord Zetsu-sama is a cannibal, and will eat your body."_

:::END FLASHBACK:::

This ran through her mind as she ran from him, hoping upon hope that he could not catch up to her. She even made a silent prayer to whatever gods there were to save her.

Her last though before the a vine that resembled barbed-wire more than a thorn covered plant slashed through the tendons in her ankles; was that the gods were not in her favour today.

-----------------------------------------

Blood.

So much blood.

Oh the tendons were the right place to go for.

-slice-

That's her wrists done too.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Tell me little grass nin." His light side said softly, "How old are you?

"I'm forteen Zetsu-sama." She practically spat out, due to the pain.

"Forteen and still a virgin," He paused at her gasp, "**How**... **delectable**..." The darker side finished. "Now, please don't scream, it hurts my ears."

"What do you mean Zetsu-sa..." Her breathe hitched as vines sprouted from the ground, the thorns deliberately cutting, and then catching the pieces of, her clothes, until she was stripped completely.

"Oh ho, **very nice little grass nin**."

"Pervert!" The girl managed in a breathy rasp.

"**There is nothing perverted** about the appreciation of natural beauty that is the human form. My appetite for such is *my* appreciation of such a thing. My body which is so close to nature naturally feels... **the yearning of that of not only the** **natural** **predator**, **but that of the sexual predator**... as well as this. That is my divine intervention."

"So you're going to use me for your desires?" The rasp came once again.

"**Little grass nin**, just be thankful that you won't live long enough to give birth. Giving birth would be much more painful." The plant man replied.

"Wait a minute... you're going to fuck me and then kill me...?"

"...**and then continue**." He finished.

"Wait wha...?" Her voice was cut off as she fell a sharp stab in her crotch. Screams rent the air as she looked down and saw what she was being fucked with. Zetsu was about a foot and half long, and probably a 10 inch girth, covered in purple tinted thorns. It was then that she realised he wasn't just fucking her. He was ripping a hole in her SO he could fuck her. That was why the screaming had begun.

"**This is primal**..." Zetsu growled as he dipped his hand in her blood, rubbing it into his thorny shaft, "...**The purple tint**, **that's a poison**. **It numbs you so you don't fell the** **cutting and tearing of your own body**. Just think what would happen if I let the poison wear off, letting you live? Don't you see this is much better...?" His light side sighed almost sadly as he reached over and broke the ninja's neck.

Once she was dead, Zetsu started to pick up the pace. Harder and faster he tore into her, shredding more and more of her body, thorn scraping on bone, blood spraying off in showers, all the while Zetsu getting more excited.

The sweat was coming off the normally stoic ninja's body in waves, washing over his body, mixing with the blood he so sought after. He gradually worked his way up the body, corroding more as he went, and he could feel himself nearing that point. He could feel the pressure building, he knew it would soon be time.

As the last of her ribs crunched under the force of his thrusts, and the sawing action of the thorns turned the bone to a dust that formed pulp with the surrounding blood, he plunged his length into her mouth, blasting his enormous load into her, gushing through her mouth and then on through her neck and plastering the rest of what was left of her body.

Zetsu collapsed backwards onto the ground, and before drifting off to sleep he rolled away from the remains of the girl.

"Never desecrate natural beauty..." his lighter side whispered before drifting off to the bliss of his slumber.

* * *

**Footnote: **I won't say where I got the inspiration for this, (yes I manifested it into something much sicker), because no one deserves to be associated with this without consent.

**Your love of pain,**

**Kushurimi.**


End file.
